


Beca and the Intern

by iPhone



Series: now i see daylight [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca doesn't have a wandering eye.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: now i see daylight [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625614
Comments: 42
Kudos: 241





	Beca and the Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! It was just a cute idea that came up when I was talking about something nonsensical with Chloe. As always, this is our little _now i see daylight_ series. Hope you enjoy this. Figured it was fair after [the last thing I uploaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532331) in this series hehe.

**February  
** **Los Angeles  
** **Age: 35**

Some people might say that Beca Mitchell has a problem. The _problem_ being that she has blinders on whenever it comes to her and her family.

It’s not her fault, it really isn’t. Her family is just kind of her number one priority, which she assumes must be some weird blip in Hollywood or maybe Los Angeles at large.

But still.

It’s not a problem.

* * *

“So...what do you do around here?” the intern—Jane or Jenny or Jessica—asks, leaning over Beca’s shoulder as she fiddles with controls. It’s not quite enough that their bodies are touching and Beca’s just a bit too distracted to notice just how close she’s standing.

Also, the audacity of the question itself—as if Beca Mitchell, world-reknown artist had simply “things” to do “around here”.

It’s a set up.

One that Beca doesn’t notice or perhaps she just chooses not to care enough to notice.

Josh seems to notice, however, and coughs behind his hand, tapering off into a snicker. Beca cuts a glance at him. “What is it?”

“Sorry,” he mutters. Beca raises an eyebrow, but he simply shrugs, going back to his laptop.

Opting to ignore her favorite co-producer’s weird antics, Beca returns to the task at hand. The task being that she volunteers to introduce new interns at Epic Records to the ins and outs of recording and producing. It surprises most people because of her continuously-growing celebrity status and how easily this could all go downhill, but Beca has been doing it for a few years now and she likes the drive she sees in most interns.

It reminds her of where she once was.

“So this is where I do most of my recording,” Beca explains, straightening her back as she turns to smile at the intern. “I guess you’ll be shadowing me here and there during your time here.” She tries to offer a grin. “It’s a lot more boring than it sounds, I promise. I’m mostly done with most of my tracks.” Beca’s brow furrows. “Sorry, what was your name again?”

Her intern’s eyes seem to light up. “Jen.”

Beca snaps her fingers. “I’ll do my best to remember that. Sorry, I’m really bad with names. Better with faces.”

For whatever reason, Jen seems to brighten even more at that, offering Beca a megawatt smile that hurts Beca’s eyes just by virtue of looking at it.

 _Interns seem to get younger and weirder,_ Beca muses.

* * *

“And...that’s it!” Beca says, gesturing at Jen to shut off the recording session. She’s impressed when Jen does so with ease, fingers seemingly flying across the soundboard. She exits the booth, nodding approvingly. “What did you think?”

“Your voice is...amazing,” Jen says breathlessly. “You just make it look so easy, I swear.” She clasps her hands and looks up at Beca. “That was a lot of fun. Will we get to do it again?” Her eyes cut to Josh. “Would you be able to show me more things? T-techniques, I mean. Just the two of us?”

Josh coughs again.

Beca is scrolling through her phone, distracted already.

“Beca?”

She smiles apologetically at her intern. “Wait, you have to see this. You just reminded me of something my daughter did.”

Jen’s smile freezes. “Daughter?”

Josh snickers, fully this time. “Didn’t you know that the famous Beca Mitchell is completely domesticized? Two kids and a high school sweetheart of a wife. Pretty sure that exact line is on her Wikipedia page.”

Beca blushes, still distracted as she searches for the video she’s looking for. “That...was a joke line that Chloe put up. I took it down.”

“After a week,” Josh quips back.

“Right,” Jen says. “I knew that. Your family is super cute. It must be hard though, being away from them so often. You must get lonely...” Jen trails off, clearly noticing that Beca is too fixated on her phone to really be responsive to her words.

Josh’s eyes cut to Jen again, completely bemused at the sheer amount of literal _hearts_ shooting out of her eyes.

 _And_ the fact Beca still has yet to notice. In fact, Beca barely seems to have noticed that Jen had been speaking to her, undertones of something _more_ clipping into her tone.

“Oh my God,” Beca exclaims finally once she pulls herself away from photos of Chloe and their babies. “Here, look. This is Emma. She’s five now.” Her smile is blinding as she hands the phone to Jen, immediately bending over her shoulder to watch as well. “I brought her into the studio one day on a weekend and she just...went to town on this thing.” Beca puts her hands over her chest. “She’s already so musical.”

Jen hands the phone back. “That’s great—you and your family...your family sounds lovely.”

Beca beams. “Thank you.”

She doesn't notice the longing on Jen's face.

* * *

“You’re unbelievable,” Josh says once Jen is carted off to another department for the rest of her tour of the label.

“What?”

“What do you mean _what_? That poor girl was about two seconds away from literally jumping you.”

Beca chokes on the sip of water she had been taking. “What? No she wasn’t.”

“Yes she was. What would Chloe have to say about this?”

Beca panics briefly at the thought of Chloe storming through the office. “I didn’t do anything.”

Josh grins and kicks her chair gently. “I know, I was just kidding. It’s not like you even _noticed_ when she was undressing you with her eyes.”

“Stop saying that!” Beca exclaims, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my God, these interns are so young and weird. Why do I even agree to do this?”

“Because you’re a good person,” Josh chirps, laughing when Beca has yet to remove her hands from her face. “And so, so humble,” he mocks, kicking her chair again. “Okay miss Grammy Award winner.”

Beca scowls, peeking at him. “Shut up.” She glances around the empty room. “I feel like I should call Chloe. I should do that, right? Like. Just a feeling.”

“Why?” he asks, laughing again. “Like you said, you didn’t do anything. And really, you didn’t. You weren’t even encouraging her. You were just like...obsessed with your kid. Again.”

Beca chooses to ignore that last part. “I’m scared. What if she corners me.”

Josh snorts before bursting into full-blown laughter.

“Help me!” Beca exclaims. “I’m—I’m so bad at—Hey, where are you going!”

Josh’s laughter haunts her as he exits the room, laptop tucked under his arm.

Beca waits until she’s totally alone and picks up her phone.

 **Beca Mitchell  
** _Chlo?_

 **Chloe Beale  
** _yes?  
what did you do?_

**Beca Mitchell**   
_Want to bring Grace and Emma by work today so we can grab dinner after?_

**Chloe Beale  
** _...again. what did you do now?_  
 _Also yes. :) i love you  
and i was kidding...i know you didn't do anything _

**Beca Mitchell  
** _stop that_ **  
**_Love you too_

And she means it. She really does.

* * *

Chloe pokes her head around the corner of the door to Beca’s favorite studio. It pretty much doubles as her own personal workspace with how often she uses it compared to other artists and producers. Chloe’s lanyard and visitor’s pass clicks against the door and she smiles sheepishly when Beca turns in her chair, clearly startled.

“Hi,” Chloe greets. It’s all she can get out before Emma is squealing excitedly and pushing past Chloe’s legs to throw herself against Beca’s knees.

Beca gasps, mimicking Emma’s excitement as she picks up her child (doing her best not to wince as she does so, marvelling at how big Emma’s gotten already) and presses kisses against her face. “You came to visit me!” Chloe steps into the room, nudging the door but not closing it completely. Beca’s heart pounds at the sight of Chloe carrying their (almost) two-year-old, Grace, in her arms.

It is a sight that will never get old.

Additionally, Chloe is smiling at Beca in that specific way that makes Beca’s knees weak—the smile that Beca knows is representative of how much Chloe loves her and adores her.

And how much Chloe loves and adores their little family. It makes Beca feel less crazy, knowing how obsessed Chloe is with documenting literally every aspect of their life together.

“We came to visit you!” Emma shouts, bringing Beca right back to the present, stopping her from being lost completely in her wife’s eyes. At five, Emma has developed a penchant for yelling at the top of her lungs, regardless of her emotion.

“Emma, indoor voice,” Beca hushes.

“Hello wifey,” Chloe murmurs, leaning in to greet Beca herself. Between them, Grace is contentedly resting her head against Chloe’s shoulder, clearly still tired from the short drive over. Beca can’t blame her. And Emma—Emma is giggling happily as Beca steals a quick kiss from Chloe. “Dinner plans?” Chloe questions. “That was sudden of you.”

Beca is about to respond, but she notices Jen poking her head around the corner of the door at that exact moment. She fumbles and presses her lips to Chloe’s again, mindful of their babies between them.

Chloe gasps against her mouth, clearly surprised, but she lets Beca take the lead, clearly interested in where this goes.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Chloe says slowly when they part. Emma giggles between them like she knows exactly why Beca is so frazzled. She probably does, the rascal. Beca wonders if she can bring her kids into work more often...or at least spend more time at home. She smiles, nuzzling Emma's rosy cheek before leaning over to tickle Grace. Chloe clears her throat, eyes shining with mirth, but mostly love and affection. “But what was that for?”

Beca clears her throat and makes a mental note to _not_ stop by Josh’s desk on the way out. “It’s a long story.”

But it’s not _a problem_ because Beca has her family and she wouldn’t change any of this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to interact with me on [tumblr](http://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/) or just come check out the [daylight au](http://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/tagged/now%20i%20see%20daylight) where there's gifsets and more!


End file.
